Dribble Drabble
by AnonymousRoise
Summary: A series of drabbles. Cutesy, angsty, and everything in between.   Current drabble: I'd Like To Think Her Name is Shiloh
1. Saturday Morning Cartoons

_**A/N- I. Cannot. Stop. Writing. I don't know why... :|  
>Warnings: Fluff :)<br>Rating: E**_

Also, please like my facebook page! :D  
>laikynp

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday Morning Cartoons<strong>

Shawn put two pieces of bread in the toaster and rubbed his hands together, looking around his small kitchen. Oatmeal was being kept warm on the stove, and jelly was at-the-ready for the toast that was almost done. He had promised his buddy the night before that he'd get up bright and early to watch Saturday morning cartoons with him, so he figured he'd have breakfast ready. After preparing two servings, he carried the plates to the living room and sat them on the coffee table. He sat down on the couch and flipped the TV on, waiting for his morning's companion to finish going to the bathroom. He heard the door open a few minutes later, and he turned around and saw him walking up the hallway wearing his Spiderman costume.

"Hey Bud!" Shawn exclaimed, grinning. "You ready?"  
>"I sure am, Daddy!"<p> 


	2. I'd Like To Think Her Name Is Shiloh

**_A/N-Again, I have no idea whatsoever. I just cannot stop writing. I'm not exactly complaining though...  
>Again, only warning is fluff. :)<br>Please review! :D_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'd Like To Think Her Name Is Shilo<strong>

Shawn came skidding to a stop in front of the hospital, parking his bike hastily in between two cars and dropping his helmet next to it. He ran into the lobby and looked around, seeing no one he recognized.

"Guster." He breathed out to the receptionist, figuring there couldn't be more than one Guster in the hospital.

"Third floor, room 309." She told him. "They finished about twenty minutes ago."

_Oh God, oh God, oh God. _Shawn thought as he ran down the hall, bypassing the elevators and running up the stairs three steps at a time. He made it to room 309 and exhaled slowly and composed himself before knocking.

"Come in." Came Gus' voice.

Shawn entered hesitantly,

"I'm so sorry, Buddy. I was in Ventura following a lead when I got the call." He apologized. "I really tried to get here quick, but…"

"It's okay." Gus grinned. "Now come over here and meet your Goddaughter."


	3. He Doesn't Mean The Stuffed Bird

**_A/N- Hello! New chap and it's a bit longer than usual. Hope you enjoy! :D_**

* * *

><p>"Shawn, wake up." Juliet shook Shawn awake. "Come on, get moving."<p>

"Jules, do you realize what time it is?" He asked, blearily looking over at the digital clock on the bedside table.

"Yes."

"Then why are we up?"

"Because we need to go get the turkey prepped and in the oven by 6." She replied, getting out of bed and going toward the bathroom.

"Why in the world did you get a twenty-three pound bird anyways?" Shawn groaned, sitting up slowly and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "The thing takes like, seven hours to cook. What is the point?"

"The point is a good-tasting turkey and happy Thanksgiving guests." Jules called from the bathroom. She came back out a few moments later, dressed in black yoga pants and an SBPD t-shirt. "Are you gonna shower now, or after we get the bird in?"

"After, I guess." He shrugged and then followed her out of their room. They tiptoed past Eli's room and made it into the kitchen.

"Hon, would you get the bird out of the fridge while I get the stuffing ready?" Jules asked, pulling breadcrumbs and spices out of the cabinets. Shawn merely nodded and turned to the fridge, pulling the door open. After looking around for a moment, and not finding the supposed bird, he turned back to Juliet.

"Uh, we have a problem."

"What?" She asked, not turning around.

"There's no turkey in this fridge."

She paused, as if trying to comprehend his words, and then turned around.

"What do you mean there's no turkey in the fridge?" She asked. "There has to be a turkey in that fridge."

"Jules, the thing was 23 pounds." He waved his arms at the turkey-less fridge. "I would have found it if it was in here."

"This doesn't make sense, Shawn!" She exclaimed, rummaging through the contents of the fridge and, obviously, coming up bird-less. "Where in the world could it be?"

Suddenly, Shawn had a flashback to the day before:

_ "Daddy!" Four-year-old Eli approached Shawn, who was looking over case files. "Daddy, I'm gonna go play with the turkey, otay?"_

_ "Yeah, okay…" Shawn mumbled, assuming he meant the stuffed turkey they had sitting in Eli's windowsill. He didn't hear the fridge slam open then a minute later slam close. He didn't hear Eli huffing and puffing as he trudged up the hallway. He didn't notice the fridge was free of a 23-pound turkey when he made dinner a few hours later._

"Oh my God…." Shawn felt an overwhelming anxiousness as he took off for his son's room down the hall. He opened the door silently, careful not to wake him. He looked around the room, and lo and behold; there sat an uncooked, 23-pound turkey in blue netting sitting in a little plastic chair in the corner of the room.

"….I have no words." Juliet whispered, placing her thumb and index finger on the bridge of her nose and turning to leave. "No words. Whatsoever."

Shawn sighed and grabbed the now-ruined turkey, following his wife.

"Why would he even want to play with a _dead bird_?" He asked, dumping the thing into a trash bag and sitting it outside. "I'm sorry, Jules, I should have noticed."

"I had every chance to realize it that you had." She sighed, plopping into a kitchen chair.

"Except, I… I kind of gave him permission."

She slowly raised her head, glaring at him.

"Ha… If looks could kill…" Shawn laughed nervously, gulping. "I'll fix this, I swear! I-I'll go find a turkey, any turkey. I promise."

_**Three hours later**_

"It's about time." Juliet breathed as Shawn entered the house. He tousled Eli's hair as he walked past him on his way to the kitchen. "What'd you get?"

"I had to go to Ventura, but I got one. It's 21 pounds." He stated, setting the brown bag on the countertop. "It's pre-cooked, so ya just gotta stuff if and cook it. Takes about four hours."

"Oh, thank goodness."

_**One PM that afternoon. **_

"Juliet, this turkey is fantastic!" Maddie praised Jules as she took another bite of turkey. "You must have spent so long on it."

"Yeah, it was… It was taxing, to say the least." She grinned back. "But worth it. I think it turned out alright."

"It's great, Juliet." Gus added. "I'm sure Shawn had absolutely nothing to do with it. Last time he tried to cook, he caught the kitchen on fire."

"Hey, it was confined to the oven…Area." Shawn defended weakly. "And the firemen got it put out relatively easily."

"It's really good turkey, Mommy!" Eli grinned from his seat. "By the way, what happened to my birdy?"

Shawn and Juliet exchanged a glance across the table, suppressing laughter.

"He means his stuffed bird. It… Fell behind the couch." Shawn shrugged. "I haven't fished it out yet."

"No, I mean my _birdy_." Eli insisted. "The one-"

"Oh, I bet my pie is done!" Juliet exclaimed, still holding back giggles. "I'll go get that. Eli, you wanna help me sweetie?"


	4. Eggs, Pancakes and Wrapping Paper

_**A/N-Hola! This will be a two, maybe three, parter all about Shawn, Jules, and Eli at Christmastime! Please review! :D**_

* * *

><p>They heard the pacing from the room before they opened their eyes. Every now and then, it would stop, only to start again a few moments later. Shawn rolled over, facing Juliet,<br>"think we should end his torture?"

She thought for a moment,  
>"give him a few more minutes. Let me get woken up."<p>

Shawn nodded and rolled back over. It was their fifth Christmas with four-year-old Eli, and it's no different. He wakes up around five AM and begins pacing his room. He's well behaved, so when Mommy and Daddy told him not to come out of his room until they came and got him, he listened. After a few minutes of listening to him pace, the couple got out of bed and went toward their son's room. The Christmas tree lights casted a warm glow down the hallway as they opened Eli's door.

"Mommy!" He yelled, turning to the door. "Daddy! It's Christmas!"

"I know, Buddy." Shawn grinned, reaching down and picking up the skinny little boy. "Ready to see what Santa brought you?"

"Yes!" He grinned a toothy grin and bounced in his father's arms. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"Okay," Shawn laughed, "let's go!"

They walked to the hallway, and when they reached the entryway to the living room, Eli all but jumped from Shawn's arms. He ran up to the Christmas tree and started jumping from one present to the next, unsure of what to open first. By six AM, all presets were open and Mr. and Mrs. Shawn Spencer were ready to go back to bed. But no, Eli _had_ to play with every single toy he had gotten. So after playing with two new Wii games, an Xbox game, a board game that he won against Shawn, and trying on his new jeans and two sweatshirts, amongst other things, Eli declared he was hungry. Shawn fell back on to the couch and looked up at Jules with puppy dog eyes. She sighed, lightly hitting him on the back of the head with a gift box before going into the kitchen with Eli in tow.

"What do you want to eat, Baby?" She asked, going to the fridge and peering in.

"Eggs!" He exclaimed, climbing up on to the barstool. "And pancakes!" He grunted as he pulled himself up on the seat, situating himself forward and propping his arms on the surface of the counter. Juliet sighed again and pulled the carton of eggs off of the shelf, closing the door behind her as she turned to the stove. A few minutes later, she and Eli were sitting at the counter eating their breakfast while Shawn sat in the other room. After she was done, Jules went into the living room to find Shawn on the couch, covered in wrapping paper, asleep. She grinned, deciding to let him sleep for now. They had a long day ahead of them: Their very first time hosting Christmas at their house.

Can you say 'disaster in the making'?


	5. Need-To-Know

_**A/N- It's gonna actually be 4 parts for the Spencer Family Christmas part of this whole thing. After the four parts, the drabbles will return to being stand-alones, unless stated otherwise. :)**_

* * *

><p><em>3 PM<em>

"Elijah Henry Spencer, I've asked you three times to pick up you toys." Juliet stood amongst the mess of new toys Eli had received that morning, her hands on her hips. "Why haven't you done it?"  
>"…Cause I don't wanna?" Right when he said it, he knew that he shouldn't have. Shawn winced at his answer, and Eli looked away from his mother's stern glare and began picking up his toys.<p>

"Now," she turned to her husband, "Shawn, I need you to run out and get me some oatmeal peanut butter."

"Oatmeal and…" He trailed off, shaking his head. "Why do you need oatmeal and peanut butter?"

"Because, Eli decided to play in my oatmeal yesterday and now I don't have enough to make my no bake cookies." She explained matter-of-factly. "And I need peanut butter because I thought we had a jar and we don't."

"Oh, sorry Mommy." Eli looked up from the floor. "I took it to Uncew Gus's."

"Honey," she started, trying not to get angry, "why did you take the peanut butter to Uncle Gus's?" She hadn't been having the best of days. The ham was an hour behind schedule, she was short on supplies, and Shawn wasn't being any help at all as he just sat on the couch and watched A Christmas Story over and over again.

"'Cause Shiloh and me wanted to…" Eli paused, gathering the toys in his hands as he started toward his room. "You know, nevermind Mommy. It's need-to-know."

Shawn stifled a laugh as he slipped his shoes on and Juliet turned to him, shocked.

"Now I wonder where he learned _that_ phrase!" She exclaimed. "You and all your secret agent movies."

"I am sorry, Sweetie." He stood up and leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek, but she pulled away.

"Be back quickly with what I asked," she grinned coyly at him, "and you might just redeem yourself."

"Yeah, yeah…" He mocked offense, but grinned slightly. "Just text me if there's anything else."

Juliet merely nodded and went back into the kitchen. She pulled the premade tin-full of macaroni and cheese from the fridge and set it on the counter, queuing it to be put in the oven. After pulling green beans and corn from the pantry, she went to the oven and opened the door to check on the ham. What she saw was not what she was expecting. A piece of food had apparently fallen into the bottom and caught fire. It had spread to fill the entirety of the oven floor. She let out a squeak before running to the other side of the kitchen, grabbing the fire extinguisher, and running back. By the time she made it there, the fire alarm had started going off. She heard Eli come running down the hallway and she stuck her hand out behind her,

"Eli, stay there!" She ordered. "Do not come in here."

"Why are the fire 'larms beeping?" He yelled over the noise, covering his ears.

Juliet didn't answer and lifted the device in her hand, pulling the pin, and spraying the white foam into the oven. After the flames died down, and eventually stopped, she put the extinguisher on the counter and sighed, pushing the loose hair off of her forehead. After hurriedly cleaning up the mess, she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

_Sent: Shawn  
>I'm gonna need one more thing<em>

_Received: Shawn_

_What?_

_Sent: Shawn_

_…A fifteen pound ham._


End file.
